Inside these walls
by Roastedsaltedcashews
Summary: A year after initiation is over, Tris finds out she's pregnant. *There has been no war and Tris and Four are still in dauntless.
1. One

Tris calls me from the small bathroom in the corner of our apartment. As the door opens, she runs out and jumps at me flinging her arms around my neck.

"We did it, Four! We finally did it!" Her face is lit up and her expression tells you more than her words. "I'm pregnant!"

I kiss her, taking her by surprise, before carrying her to the bed and placing her down. "Does that mean I have to cancel tonight?" I whisper to her, her beautiful hair covering her even prettier face.

"No!" She places her hands on my shoulders and pulls herself up by pulling me down. "We can tell them all the news."

I smile at her. God, she makes me so happy. I lean over to her and gently kiss her forehead.

"I'm going to head out for a while, if that's okay." She nods to me so I head off towards Zeke's place.

~XxX~

"Four! Good to see you." Zeke says as I walk into his apartment.

"Hey Zeke." I smile.

Zeke walks into his kitchen and grabs us both a can of fizzy juice.

"What do you want? Orange, Lemon?" He asks, showing me the cans.

"Orange please." I say and take the can from him. We sit on the sofa for a while before Zeke starts talking.

"So what's up?" He asks me.

"Nothing much, I'm okay."

"Come on Four, I can tell something is bothering you."

"It's Tris." I sigh, "She's pregnant."

"Wow! Congradulations!" He hits my back and grins.

"I'm not sure if she's ready yet, if I'm ready yet."

"Why's that?"

"She's wanted a baby since the day after initiation. I wanted to make her happy, so I went along with it. Now, 2 days before the new initiates come, I'm not sure if we're ready."

"You're 19, you're ready."

"I know, but she's 17." I sigh. "I just really wanted her to be happy."

"You guys will be great parents. I know it. If I had to choose new parents, I'd choose you guys."

"I'm glad you don't get to pick your parents then." I say, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah. You say that but deep down you love me like the son you never had."

"Keep telling yourself that, mate." I say and get up. "Look, Zeke."

"Yeah?" He says, standing up too.

"When Tris tells you the news tonight, pretend to be surprised." I smile to him before heading back to my apartment.


	2. Two

"Thanks for coming over, guys." I say to our friends, who all sit round our small table. "As the older of you know, the initiation instructors traditionally play a game of 'Candor or Dauntless' a few days before it begins." Zeke and Shauna nod along with the Dauntless-borns from my initiate class, like Uriah and Lynn. "Today, because Tris and I will both be instructors this year, we are hoping for twice the exhilaration of the dares and twice the difficulty of the truths." Four sits back down. "I'm sure you all know how to play but I'll refresh your memories. I'll start by selecting someone, they'll then have to answer the question, 'Candor or Dauntless' If they chose Candor, they have to answer a question of my choice truthfully. If they chose Dauntless, I get to dare them to do anything and they have to do it. If you fail to do any of these, you have to remove an item of clothing in this order; Shoes and socks, shirt, trousers/skirt, underwear. After your underwear comes off you can no longer play but you must remain clothsless for the rest of the game. Understand?" Everyone nods so I stand up. "Let the game begin!"

~XxX~

I get to start, I choose Zeke. "Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, game on." He says giving me a death stare across the table.

"I dare you to put ice cubes in your boxers and continue the game like there's nothing wrong." Tris gets up and grabs some ice from the freezer and puts it in a glass. She gives it to Zeke and he pours it into his pants without hesitation.

"Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke points to his little brother.

"Candor." Uriah says confidently.

"Who in this room would be your second choice of girl to kiss." Uriah laughs awkwardly at this question before looking at all the girls in the group.

"Probably Christina." He blushes. Christina goes bright red and we all laugh.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" He says, trying to move on quickly.

"Dauntless." She looks at him and smiles.

"I dare you to spray Four with whipped cream and eat it off his face."

I laugh at this and go to get the cream for her. She puts some on and everyone yells for more so she keeps going until I can barely see. Then she starts eating it.

"I'm glad you had a shower before this." She laughs between mouthfuls.

When she's done we both sit back down and continue the game.

"Will, Candor or Dauntless?" She asks him.

"Candor."

"Have you slept with Christina yet?" Will laughs awkwardly before Christina leans over and starts taking his shoes and socks off.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless?" He asks me.

"Dauntless." I grin.

"I dare you to go down to the pit and squirt ketchup at every person you see." I stand up.

"I choose Will and Tris to come with me." They get up aswell and the three of us head down to the pit.

~XxX~

A few rounds later, Will had taken his shirt and his trousers off, Christina had no shoes, Uriah had his shirt off and Shauna had given up her shoes and socks.

"I think that's all for today, but Tris has something she'd like to say." I sit down as she stands up and nervously announces the news.

The room fills with congradulations for us and before long, we were left alone in our apartment again.

"Do you want to go to bed now?" I whisper to her.

"Yeah." She replies, so I carry her to the next room and fall asleep beside her.


	3. Three

"Dauntless born, go with Lauren. Transfers, stay with us." I say as the new initiates move around. Tris stands next to me, looking far to kind for a dauntless instructor.

There are ten transfers this year, slightly more than last year. There are 4 Candor, 3 Erudite, 1 Amity and 2 Abnegation transfers.

"My name is Four." I say, looking over their faces. "This is Tris, we are your instructors for the next while." Tris grins at me.

"If you'd like to follow us, we'll show you around the compound." She says too softly. I'll let her know later.

We walk around until we reach their dorm.

"This is where you'll sleep." I say to them. "Pick a bed, get changed and meet me outside in five."

The initiates scamper around before Tris and I leave the room.

~XxX~

"Matthew! Dean!" I yell, walking towards the boys. "Break it up." I put my hand on the shoulder of a Candor boy, Dean, and Tris gets Matthew, from Abnegation. "I don't really care if you fight, but it wouldn't look good on me if Matthew had a black eye before any of the fighting begins, before the first day is over." I say firmly to the boys.

"Now, if you'd all like to head over and get some dinner, please." Tris says, pointing them in the right direction.

I walk beside her, watching her beautiful hair fall to her shoulders as she unties it.

"You're so pretty, Tris." I whisper.

"Yeah, you tell me every three minutes." She mutters back.

"I wouldn't need to tell you if you'd believe me."

"I'm not pretty though."

"You see what I mean?" I smirk at her and she slaps my shoulder playfully. I look back and see the amity boy, Innis, staring at us.

"Are you guys a thing?" He asks me. Tris grins at me and I laugh a little.

"Yeah," I sigh, "Don't tell the others." He nods and heads off to dinner with everyone else.

~XxX~

I sit across from Tris at dinner that night. We decided not to sit with our friends because it was likely that an transfer or two would choose to sit by us because we were a known face. Sure enough, both abnegation transfers, identical twin boys, and the amity boy, Innis, sit next to Tris and I.

"What's that?" Michael asks his brother, pointing to a fish finger sitting on a plate in the middle of the table.

"I have no idea." Matthew grins, picking it up and poking it with his fork.

"It's fish." I tell them. "It's food, not a toy." I turn back to Tris and whisper, "They remind me of you, you didn't know what a hamburger was." She laughs a little before taking some chips from the big bowl.

"I think I know you." Michael says after a while, pointing at Tris. "You're Andrew Prior's daughter, Beatrice, right?"

Tris stares down for a moment so I talk to him. "What makes you think you can talk to us?"

Michael stays quiet for a moment while I stare at him.

"Are you Marcus Eaton's boy?" Matthew asks me.

I tense up for a moment before deciding to speak really quietly to them.

"You're 16, I'm 19. You're quite small, I'm much bigger. You're weak, I'm strong." The boys look back at me, clearly frightened. "You better keep your mouth closed or I might have to close it for you."

I go back to eating, Tris smiles over at me and I give her a quick wink. The twins get up and go back to the dorms.

"I'm going to head home, get some rest." Tris whispers to me.

"I'll see you in a bit." I say kissing her quickly before she heads up to our apartment.


	4. Four

"Hey," I whisper, climbing into bed next to a sleeping Tris. She rolls over to face me and slowly opens her eyes.

"Hey." She whispers back.

"Are you alright, you don't look well."

"I don't feel well either." She sighs, tears building in her eyes. "I'm probably just over reacting, I shouldn't be feeling this upset about it."

"Is it the boys at dinner?" I ask, running my hand through her hair.

"Yeah. It's probably just the hormones."

I start to get up and change back into some clothes.

"Tobias, where are you going?" She says, sitting up.

"I can't have anyone upsetting my girl." I smile at her slightly before walking swiftly out the door.

"Wait! Stop!" She calls after me but I keep going.

I walk into the dorm and hit the metal railing with a gun I found in my pocket, making a racket and waking all the imitates up.

"What the hell! It's two in the morning!" Dean yells, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"It's actually 2:15, and I don't need you all, just the stiffs." I state.

The rest of the dorm grumbles and goes back to sleep.

"Do we need to change?" Michael asks.

"Nope, you should be alright." I laugh silently as the boys scramble to their feet and follow me down the dimly lit corridor.

"Why is it just us that had to wake up?" Matthew asks, running a little bit to keep up with my fast walking.

"I just had to show you something, hurry up." The boys break into a run behind me.

I stop when we reach the chasm.

"Look over the edge, tell me what you see." Matthew takes a step forward, peering over the end of the ledge. I grab his arm and push him over the edge, leaving him to dangle. I hold him for a moment before pulling him back up.

"A chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy." I say to them. "Idiocy could be jumping from the edge, or it could be getting on the wrong side of someone strong enough to push you."

I see the boys hands tremble as they push their backs against the wall. "Get some rest, we're fighting tomorrow."

They nod before sprinting back towards the dorms.

~XxX~

"Tobias!" Tris cries as I come into the apartment.

"Tris!" I call out and run into the bedroom. I see her lying on the floor, just outside the bathroom. "Are you alright?"

Tris shakes her head and begins to cry.

"Shhh, it's okay." I whisper and help her sit up. "What happened?"

"Shortly after you left I went to get a glass of water, I tripped up on the way back. The glass smashed and cut me."

"Let me see," I say, gently pulling her hand away from her eye. "Come on, I'll clean that up for you." I wipe her shoulder and around her eye with an antiseptic wipe before putting some cream over it and covering her shoulder with a bandage.

"Get some sleep. You can rest tomorrow morning, I can train them." I move a strand of hair back from her face and lightly kiss her forehead.

"Thanks." She whispers before falling asleep.


	5. Five

"Dean! Ryan! In the ring!" I shout over the top of the noisy initiates punching the bags or each other. The boys, both originally from Candor, slowly move towards the fighting arena. The other imitates gather round to watch the fight.

"Go!" I shout and the boys start to fight. These are the biggest of the transfers this year, both of them have a strong build and a bit of muscle.

Dean knocks Ryan out cold within the first few hits. I walk in and help Ryan up to put him on the bench at the side. Dean looks smug about his win, typical Candor transfer if I'm being honest.

A few fights later, it's time for lunch. We all head towards the dining area and wait in the queue. I grab some sandwiches and juice and head back to the apartment to eat with Tris.

"Hey," she mumbles as I come into the bedroom, where she still lies.

"Hi," I say and sit on the bed next to her. "I got some food."

"Thanks," she smiles and gets up.

We sit silently and eat for a while, not really having anything to talk about.

"Who won the fights?" She asks once she's finished.

"Dean, Olivia, Erin, Harriet and Michael." I say.

"Who did Harriet beat?" She questioned.

"Innis, the amity boy."

"Oh, I thought he'd do quite well." She sighed

"It is only the first day, there's plenty of time for improvement." I smile and she cuddles into my side. I take a closer look at her eye. It's still cut and swollen so I think it'll just be me for the training this afternoon. "You keep on resting, Eric is coming to 'Monitor' the training. I guess that means I'll be throwing knives at someone's ear again today." I roll my eyes and look at her.

"Point's for bravery, Stiff, but not as many as you just lost for opening your mouth." She giggles, quoting Eric from the year before.

"I'll see you later, Tris." I say, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Bye Four!" She yells at me as I leave through the window. I just wanted to switch things up a bit.

~XxX~

"Stiff, your late." Eric mutters to me as I walk into the training room. I glare at him for a moment before turning towards the initiates, I don't have time for him.

I show them how to throw the knifes before taking a step back and watching them closely as they all give it a go. Michael hits the target first, a big grin quickly shoots to his face. It doesn't stay there for long because after a moment his brother his the target, closer to the centre. The two of them compete to reach the middle, each one hitting slightly closer every few knives they throw.

"Get a move on!" Eric yells to them. "You can't let the stiffs be the first to reach the middle."

I walk up to him and whisper, "You let the stiff be the first to reach the middle, even now he'd still beat you." Eric glares at me but I've already turned around to help an erudite girl who seems to be struggling.

~XxX~

When I reach the apartment I decide not to go in. Instead, I go down to the control room and take a seat, searching for one of my friends to spy on.

"Four!" Someone says, coming in from behind me. I spin around in my seat and see Zeke there. "How are you, how's Tris?"

"We're doing alright, How are you?" I smile to him.

"I'm good." He pauses for a moment. "I thought you weren't required to work during the initiation stages, why are you here?"

I shrug, I don't really know why I'm here. "I just thought I'd check in, you know."

Zeke nods before turning around again, "I'll see you at dinner, right?"

"Yeah." I say before logging off the computer and heading back to see Tris.


	6. Six

"Tris!" Christina exclaims as we both take a seat at our usual table. "What happened to your eye?"

"I tripped," she shrugs, "nothing much."

Christina looks at her, concerned, but she lets it go after a while.

"What are you guys planning to do tomorrow?" Will asks us, before taking another mouthful of his beef stew.

"We actually have a hospital appointment," Tris smiles. "We are getting to see the baby for the first time."

"What gender do you hope for?" Zeke asks Tris and I.

"I want a boy and I want him to look just like you, Four." She hugs me quickly before turning around and continuing to eat.

"I was actually hoping for a girl like you, Tris." I say, putting my arm around her neck.

"Aww," Uriah sighs, "You guys are too cute, makes me sick."

"Yeah," Lynn adds, "If it would be possible to tone down the affection at the table when we are trying to eat."

"It's just a hug!" Tris exclaims.

"Yeah, well a hug turns into something more!" Uriah jokes, in the same tone as Tris.

"Ok, ok, calm down guys." I say. "How are you guys going to spend visiting day?"

"We're not sure," Will replies, "Christina wants to shopping, but I think we could do that any day."

I nod along, not really paying attention to the conversations. After a while Tris nudges me.

"Can we go home?" She whispers. I nod before letting the others know that we'll see them tomorrow and heading off to our apartment.

~XxX~

Tris squeezes my hand as I sit by her side on the hospital bed. The doctor slowly spreads the gel over her stomach and begins to scan, she doesn't show is the screen yet but she smiles to herself.

"How far along do you think you are?" She asks us.

Tris shrugs, "About a week, two weeks?"

"Well, you're actually about 3 months along, a bit more than you were expecting." She smiles.

"3 months!" I grin, "Only 6 months to go?"

The doctor nods and smiles. Tris looks so happy, I love her so much and I can't wait for the baby.

"You can actually find out the gender today, if you want." She says.

"Do you want to?" I ask Tris.

She nods, "Yes please."

"Well, you are having a boy," she shows us the screen before moving the scanner around, "And another boy."

Tris squeals with excitement, she looks over at me, her smile spreading right across her face. If I wasn't already smiling at the news, I'd be smiling now.

"We're going to have two little boys in 6 months time!" She says to me as she gets up.

"I can't wait!" I say kissing her and then kissing her belly twice, one for each of the boys.

~XxX~

"What do you want to call them?" I say, climbing into bed next to Tris.

"Alexander Caleb Eaton and Zaccai Andrew Eaton," she replies quickly, "If that's Okay with you?"

"I love it!" I say hugging her. "Goodnight Tris." I say switching the light off. "Goodnight Alexander, goodnight Zaccai."


	7. Seven

This year, all 4 initiates who were cut were all transfers. We lost Innis from Amity, Liv and Hanna from Candor and Erin from Erudite. We now have 6 transfers left, Ryan, Dean, Harriet, Olivia, Michael and Matthew. Today they are going to stage 2 of their training.

"Dean! Your turn." I say opening the door and closing it after the boy walks through. He's shaking less than the others have been but I can still see a tremble in his hands.

"Sit down here." I say pointing to the dentist style chair in the middle of the small room. "We're going to put you in a simulation with one of your fears." He looks me right in the eyes, trying to remember every word I say. I infect him with the serum. "You need to slow your heartbeat and control your breathing for the simulation to stop." He nods one last time before he goes into his simulation, he's scared of jellyfish.

I watch him swim as fast as he can through a freezing cold sea, though more and more jellyfish come at him from all directions. They sting him and each time he lets out a scream. More jellyfish come, each one bigger than the last, his screams getting louder each time and his body shaking and moving in the chair. A huge one drifts towards him, he can no longer swim away due to all the other ones, stinging him every few seconds, the huge one is around twice the size of a football with tenticals about a meter long. Dean falls out of his chair onto the floor, his body continues shaking and he keeps screaming. I look over at him before turning his simulation off.

"Are you alright?" I ask him as he scrambles to his feet. He shakes his head, trying to hold back tears. "The first time is always the hardest, trust me, It'll get easier." He stares at me for a while, he looks angry and terrified at the same time. "Go back to the dorms, you're done for today." I say to him before calling Ryan into the room.

~XxX~

Tris and I decided to share the news about the twins at dinner, she can't wait and I'm quite excited as well. She decides to dress in nicer clothes than usual but not too nice that people will notice something different.

"How do I look?" She says, coming out of the bedroom.

"Beautiful." I say kissing her.

"Thanks," she smiles softly. Her eyes sparkling as I gently kiss her belly.

"You're going to be the best mum in the world." I whisper to her.

"You're going to be the best dad."

~XxX~

"Hey guys," Tris says as we sit down in our usual spot. It's hamburgers for dinner tonight, which makes Tris even happier than she was before. We had hamburgers for dinner when I saw her in dauntless for the first time.

"How did the scan go?" Christina asks us.

I looked over at Tris, her face had lit up and she was so excited.

"It turns out we're actually about 3 months along, so we found out the gender." She motions to me that I should tell them.

"It was actually the genders, we're having twin boys!"

Everyone at the table starts congratulating us.

"To Tris and Four!" Zeke says holding up his glass of water, everyone else does the same.

Tris snuggles into my side. "I love you." She whispers.

"I love you more."

 **A/N --**

 **Thanks for reading my story, please leave a review to let me know what you like and what I should improve. Also, my summer holidays are almost over which means I'll have to go back to school and I'll have homework and clubs on afterwards. I'll still continue updating my stories but it probably won't be as often. Sorry. I hope you are enjoying this story, I have no idea how many chapters it'll be but it will probably be around 40-50, this is only chapter 7 so I could be wrong. Also, please check out my new story if you haven't already, It's called 'From grey robes to black jeans' thanks. Check me out on Wattpad @roastedsaltedcashews**

 **~ Iona**


	8. Eight

**A/N --**

 **Thanks for reading this story! I recently got a review asking who's POV this story is in. To answer that, I intend to write the whole story from Four's perspective. I chose to do it this way because I feel more comfertable writing for a male point of view, most of my stories are written that way.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"As you go through your fear landscape time and time again it will start to get easier," I say, pacing up and down in front of the initiates. "The transfer rankings are as follows," I say, pointing to a large board behind me. "Ryan, you're first. Harriet, second. Michael, then Matthew, then Olivia and finally Dean." I look across their faces, taking in the expressions. The first two look very pleased while Olivia looks disappointed and Dean just looks angry. "We will go in reverse order now, so Dean will go first, then Olivia and finally, Ryan, will go last." I point at Dean. "Follow me."

He steps into the room close behind me and I shut the door. "Take a seat." I say, pointing to the chair. "It'll be the same as yesterday, just a different fear." I watch him try to calm himself. His whole body shaking before I even inject the serum. "I may need to pull you out of the simulation again, but I hope I will not." I push the plunger of the needle down. "Ready?" He nods. "Good."

This time he's in a room full of mirrors, each one reflecting himself back to him. The mirrors are lined up as a maze, I can't see how big the maze is but I don't think that's what he's afraid of. I watch him slowly walk along, facing the mirror on his right at all times. He speeds up, not quite knowing what to expect. He no longer looks at himself all the time, just an occasional glance to be sure nothing has changed. He stops at a dead end and spins around to go back, though he finds another mirror has been placed across his exit, concealing him. He stares at himself then slowly he lifts his head up to see the ceiling, but there is no ceiling, the mirrors seem to go up forever. Slowly he tilts his head back down, to see his reflection again. He freezes, his legs collapse under his now screaming body. His hands move up to cover his eyes. The large man behind him grabs the back of his neck and lifts him up holding him inches above the ground, an arms length away from him. It's only now I manage to see who the large man is. I don't recognise him at all but Dean seems to know him far too well. He wears armour, though it is no stronger than tin. Dean squeezes his eyes shut because sometimes things are less scary when you can't see them. I watch the picture fade away as Dean wakes.

"Who was the man?" I ask him as he catches his breath.

"It wasn't a man. It was my monster."

"Your monster?"

"The one that lived under my bed, that nibbled my toes every night and scratched at every limb I left out from under the blankets."

I nod to him. "Is he still with you?"

"I came here to get away from him but it's probably just time before he finds me again."

"And he really scares you?"

"Yes." He says standing up, not looking at me.

"You can go." I signal him to the door.

"Thank you." He sighs before half running out the room.


	9. Nine

Each day of the simulations is the same. Six people being faced by something that truly terrifies them. I'm already quite sure that I know who will be cut. Though Dean was very good in stage one, his stage two performance has not improved at all. And altogether Harriet scored low in stage one her simulation performance has helped her almost secure a place in the final Ten.

There are 9 Dauntless born and 6 transfers at this stage, meaning there will be five people getting cut. I'm glad that I can be certain at least one transfer will make it because the Dauntless borns this year are the best yet.

"Michael." I call, swinging the door open with my foot. He comes in and closes the door behind him. "Take a seat, you know the drill." I tell him. As he relaxes in the chair I notice one of his arms shaking furiously. "Are you alright?" I ask.

"Yeah, Im fine." He replies, his voice sounding steady as usual.

I hand him a cup of water, but I make sure he takes it in his right hand, the one that is shaking. As soon as I let go, water splashes over the edges, not enough to soak him, but forming visibly wet patches on his clothes.

"What's up with your arm?" I casually ask him.

"I might've broken it fighting Ryan last night. It's fine though." He says quickly.

"Can I see?" I say, gently resting my hand on his sleeve. He always wears long sleeves clothes so I wouldn't have noticed anything was up if it wasn't for the shaking.

He winces as I put more pressure into where my hand rests. I take my hand away, allowing him to pull up his sleeve. The whole arm is covered in purple-black bruises with a lump about half way down his forearm.

"We'll do the simulation now then we can go straight to the infirmary, alright?" I say to him. I've seen worse inguries during initiation but I think it's important to get things checked out and fixed before they have a chance to get worse.

"Okay." He nods.

"Let's get this over with then," I say, ingesting the serum. "Ready?"

"Ready." He says before the simulation forms around him.

His simulation starts in abnegation. My father and his stand side by side, they were always close, closer than they were to Andrew. I had met Michael and Matthew before I came here, I could say we were once friends but friends wasn't a work the abnegation used often, it was usually colleague or companion.

Nothing much seems to be happening, he is just standing infont of two people. I skip ahead a bit, wanting to improve his time.

I see a factionless man step through their door, a knife gripped tightly in his left hand and a rope in the other. Michael takes a step backwards and so does Marcus. His dad, Gordon, says still, looking into the murderous eyes of the man with his own friendly, forgiving eyes. The factionless man steps forward and throws the knife, hitting Gordon in the neck, blood flowing everywhere. Marcus flees, running back to his own home. Michael steps forward and removes the knife, tossing it to the side. "Hold on, dad, what ever you do please don't leave."

Tears flow from his cheeks, he remains as calm as he could possibly be at a time like this. "Mum!" He screams, "Mum, Hurry!" His mother stands over him and his dad, a tear falls from her eye and lands on her sons head. Matthew stands in the doorway, then collapses to his knees. His dad was murdered in front of him.

I can't even begin to imagine his pain.

He stands up and punches something with his broken arm, he cries out and punches the wall over and over with his other hand.

"Michael." I say and place my hand on his shoulder.

He spins around and punches me in the chest. I don't think he's in his right mind just now, he's just angry and upset.

"Michael, we need to go to the infirmary. Come on."

This is follow by a punch to my face. I step to the side and ring Tris.

"Hey, I need you to come down here and finish off the simulations, there's probably only two or three to go."

"Alright," she replies, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later. Bye." I hang up and slip my phone into my back pocket. I go up behind Michael and quickly lift him onto my shoulder, making sure he can wriggle with out falling off. I speed walk towards the infirmary and set him down when we get there. "Calm down, you're safe." I say and dodge the punch that comes my way.

A nurse comes through to lead him into an X-ray.

"Good luck," I mutter before walking away.


	10. Ten

**NOTE: Sorry it's been so long guys :( School's been constantly stressing me out and I'd lost track of loads of thing I love doing, especially writing. Also, my I-pad broke so I had to save loads of money to buy a computer. So, I am back!**

 **The story will continue from where it left off**

That night I snuggled next to Tris on the sofa, I fiddled with her hair and she quietly watched a soppy Rom-Com on our little Tv. Her little giggles made me smile and her tears dripped onto my jeans. She was wearing one of my jumpers since hers are getting too small to cover the baby bump. She barely leaves the apartment, but she's so eager to go out and see how the initiates do in their final test.

"Hey," she whispers as the movie credits roll up the screen, "There's only 4 months before the boys come."

"Yeah," I say and kiss her forehead, "Alexander and Zaccai will be the most beautiful boys on the planet. You're going to be the best mother in the universe."

"I hope so," She grins, "I hope I don't mess up."

"Don't you worry, You'll be amazing!"


End file.
